


Not Stupid

by dragongrrl



Series: Solangelo Shorts :) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dinner, M/M, nico eats a sandwich, observant nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongrrl/pseuds/dragongrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico isn't stupid. He knows what's up. </p>
<p>Direct sequel to Bees? and Bees!. Set in my personal solangelo post-canon timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Stupid

Nico wasn't stupid. 

He took a small bite of his sandwich as he watched the vibrant son of Apollo eat his disgustingly healthy dinner across the pavilion. 

He had put two and two together pretty quickly after their~ Nico shuddered~ _talk_. Will's comment about not being able to maintain a doctor-patient relationship, the way he always signed him up to volunteer at the infirmary the same time as his shifts, that smile he had whenever he looked at Nico, and the minor detail that Will was actually gay... 

He took another small bite, grimacing as his still-small appetite protested. He was finishing that sandwich today, damnit. 

Nico wasn't stupid. He knew Will Solace liked him. He knew Will Solace probably... _liked_ liked him. 

Nico sighed. He might not be stupid, but he was still scared as hell. 

What if he didn't live up to Solace ' expectations? What if this was all a huge misinterpretation on his part? Isn't Will nice to everyone? Was he just being nice to Nico?

Isn't he nice to look at? 

Shut up, brain. Nico mulled over the questions in his mind, aware they were completely fueled by self-doubt rather than actual behavioral evidence but still unsure. 

After all, people see what they want to see, right? Isn't that what Hazel told him when explaining her mist abilities?

Just then Nico became aware of a pair of startling blue eyes, locked with his own gaze. Will had turned around in his seat and was smiling at Nico. 

Who was staring at him. 

Gods, talk about embarrassing. Nico quickly looked back down at his sandwich, a blush growing across his face against his will (that's not the only thing you want against your Wi- SHUT UP BRAIN). 

He focused his attention for the next few minutes on finishing his sandwich, something that was actually difficult to do when Jason was away building shrines. It had helped him in the beginning to have Percy and Jason almost force-feed him, and he was eating a lot better thanks to them. 

Nico glanced at the Apollo table as he got up to leave. Will seemed sort of spaced out, completely missing the ranch dip with the carrot he was holding but eating it anyway.

A small smile crept on his face. What a (cute) dork. 

He looked past him and ended up locking eyes with Kayla, who was smirking at him. 

She mouthed _Would you just fuck him already?_

Nico's entire body turned red and he quickly spun away toward his own cabin, Kayla's laughter ringing through the dining pavilion. 

Gods, he was such an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, huh? Yay third year in two degrees and a minor (yeah I'm tired) 
> 
> Today's my 20th, and in true Tolkien hobbit fashion, here is my gift to you guys! 
> 
> Comments kudos emails love and dragons are appreciated. <3


End file.
